Le pire cauchemar de James
by Loulou2a
Summary: UA - SLASH SBHP SBRL - Comment réagirait James si Sirius et Harry étaient en couple? Ou comment un auteur s'amuse à tourmenter ce pauvre James!
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Loulou2a

**Titre :** Le pire cauchemar de James

**Note :** Il s'agit d'un petit délire qui m'est venu comme ça. La fic ne fera que quelques chapitres assez courts.

**Avertissement :** Slash, pour les couples vous verrez plus tard

* * *

Prologue :

- "Bonne nuit Papa!" Dit Harry en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de regagner sa chambre et d'embrasser, au passage, sa mère.

- "Dors bien mon chéri", rétorqua James, déjà installé dans son lit, un magazine de Quidditch entre ses mains.

Harry venait d'achever sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et ses parents étaient venus le chercher à la gare. Ils avaient profité de ses retrouvailles autour d'un bon dîner.

- "Je suis tellement contente de l'avoir à la maison, il me manque tant quand il est à Poudlard", avoua Lily en prenant place au coté de son mari. "Il grandit si vite."

- "Effectivement, il a beaucoup changé depuis Noël, il a beaucoup poussé", commenta l'auror.

- "Il est devenu un si beau jeune homme avec tout le charme de son père…."

- "Et les magnifiques yeux de sa mère", compléta James d'un sourire. "Il doit faire craquer toutes les filles à Poudlard. Je me demande si il a une petite amie. Il nous l'aurait dit si c'était le cas, je suppose."

- "Je suis persuadée qu'il nous en parlera", le rassura Lily. "Il aura toutes les vacances pour cela. J'espère en tous cas qu'il n'aborde pas les filles comme le faisait son père. Mais je ne pense pas, il n'a pas la grosse tête."

- "Hé!" S'insurgea James. "Je n'ai jamais eu la grosse tête."

- "Bien sur que non," ironisa la jeune femme. "Tu étais loin d'être prétentieux, surtout quand tu passais ta main dans tes cheveux et que tu jouais avec ton Vif d'Or."

- "J'étais jeune à l'époque, mais j'ai changé." Se défendit James.

- "Heureusement! Sans quoi je ne t'aurais jamais épousé." Rigola Lily. "Un jour viendra où Harry tombera amoureux et nous quittera." Ajouta t-elle avec une note de tristesse dans sa voix.

- "Comme tous les enfants, ma chérie." La consola James d'un baiser. "Mais on a encore un peu de temps."

Sur ces dernières paroles, James éteignit d'un coup de baguette magique la lampe de chevet et s'allongea tout contre sa femme pour gagner le pays des rêves.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue Harry

Disclamer : Tout le monde sait que malheureusement tous ces beaux jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent pas.

Avertissement : Cete fic contient des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenu Harry!**

Sirius était confortablement installé au salon d'une charmante maison qu'il partageait avec Remus depuis la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Après des années d'incertitude, de peur d'être rejeté, de questions, ils s'étaient finalement déclarés en début de septième année et ne s'étaient plus séparés depuis. Ils vivaient le parfait amour. Sirius, tout comme son meilleur ami était devenu auror et Remus enseignait dans une école primaire de magie. Ils étaient heureux et rien ne prédisait que ce bonheur prendrait fin.

La sonnette retentit et l'homme se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit la personne qui se tenait sur le perron. C'était un charmant jeune homme, avec de fines lunettes qui laissaient entrevoir deux émeraudes et des cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de coiffer. Il paraissait mince au premier abord, son large T-shirt ne dévoilant en rien les muscles fins que l'adolescent avait développé durant ses six dernières années en pratiquant le Quidditch.

- "Harry!" L'accueillit Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras. "Je suis si content de te revoir."

Harry se laissa volontiers aller dans cette étreinte, savourant ses retrouvailles avec son parrain. Il avait toujours été proche de l'homme qui était plus qu'un simple parrain. Il était son ami, son confident et Harry ne l'avouerait jamais, son idole.

Sirius relâcha son filleul, passa son bras autour de ses épaules, prit la valise qu'il tenait et le fit entrer. Il l'emmena au salon et posa le bagage.

- "Laisse moi te regarder!" Dit Sirius se plaça face au jeune homme.

Il porta son regard sur l'adolescent qui avait une tête de moins que lui.

- "C'est impressionnant à quel point tu as grandi." S'étonna Sirius. "Et je vois que tu es devenu très séduisant." Rajouta t-il d'un clin d'œil. "Tu dois avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles."

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir au compliment de son parrain. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps les yeux aciers de Sirius. Si quelqu'un aurait pu être qualifié de séduisant, c'était sans conteste l'homme. Il était la beauté personnifiée.

- "Remus n'est pas là?" Demanda t-il en déposant son balai sur sa valise et en détournant la tête pour essayer de cacher son malaise.

- "Il est aller faire les courses pour le dîner." L'informa Sirius. "Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer. On attendant on va t'installer dans ta chambre et puis tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de l'année.

Harry sourit à la proposition et, prenant ses affaires, suivit son parrain dans l'escalier.

Quand Remus rentra, il entendit des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Sirius et Harry partageaient une conversation animée et à l'entente de quelques mots, Remus comprit qu'ils parlaient d'un de leur sujet favori, le Quidditch.

Le lycanthrope, après avoir déposé les paquets à la cuisine, signala sa présence d'un toussotement qui attira deux regards sur lui.

- "Te voilà Moony!" S'exclama Sirius qui se leva pour accueillir chaleureusement son amant d'un baiser.

Harry sourit face à cette scène. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour entre les deux hommes et il espérait que lui aussi un jour pourrait connaître un amour aussi fort. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de gêne face à l'homosexualité et en ce moment, voyant que les atouts de ses camarades masculins attiraient plus son regard que ceux des filles, il commençait à se poser des questions.

- "On est heureux de t'accueillir Harry!" Le salua Remus qui quitta l'étreinte de Sirius pour prendre rapidement l'adolescent dans ses bras. "Tu as beaucoup grandi et changé."

- "Tu as remarqué à quel point il est devenu un beau jeune homme." Déclara Sirius. "Comme je lui disais, quand il est arrivé, il doit faire des ravages."

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir aux mots de son parrain et se rassit sur le canapé.

- "Je vais préparer le dîner. J'espère que tu as faim Harry. J'ai acheté pleins de choses." Dit Remus en quittant la pièce.

- "Fais attention Harry!" Rigola son parrain qui s'installa à ses cotés. "Il va essayer de te gaver. Heureusement que je m'entraîne beaucoup pour garder la forme sinon je serais énorme."

L'adolescent sourit à la recommandation de son parrain et porta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'homme qui loin d'être corpulent avait un corps svelte et musclé.

- "Tes parents n'étaient pas trop contrariés de devoir te laisser quelques jours avec nous alors qu'ils venaient à peine de te retrouver?" Questionna le lycanthrope durant le repas.

- "Maman ne voulait plus partir ce matin." Lui répondit Harry avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de purée.

- "Je la comprends." Avoua Remus. "Ils ne t'ont pas vus depuis six mois et à peine que tu arrives ils doivent partir."

- "Il ne s'agit que de deux semaines." Intervint Sirius. "Et puis ça nous permet de profiter un peu de ta présence." Ajouta t-il en portant son regard sur Harry qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le repas et le reste de la soirée se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Harry poursuivit le récit de son année scolaire et réussit à éviter, non sans aucune gêne, les questions sur sa vie amoureuse.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre? Vous aimez ou pas ? Un seul moyen de me le dire, laissez moi une review. 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dispute et réconfort

**Chapitre 2 : Dispute et Réconfort**

Harry émergea de son sommeil et entendit des cris de l'autre coté du couloir. Il prit rapidement ses lunettes et se leva. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et écouta. Il reconnut les voix de son parrain et de Remus. Il ne les avait jamais entendus crier ainsi. Captant quelques mots au passage, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute et se disant qu'une querelle d'amoureux était une affaire privée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Dans la chambre à coucher des deux hommes le ton montait.

- "Ca fait trop longtemps que je supporte tes caprices Sirius. Je n'en peux plus. Nous deux c'est fini."

Sur ces paroles, le lycanthrope, rempli de colère claqua la porte, et tenant une valise dans la main droite, dévala à grandes enjambées les escaliers pour quitter cette maison.

Sirius resta un moment interdit à fixer la porte par laquelle venait de partir Remus, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son Moony était parti. Il l'avait quitté.

Ils avaient déjà eu de nombreuses disputes, ce qui est tout à fait normal dans un couple, mais celle-ci était la plus violente. Chacun avait dit des mots horribles à l'autre. Tout était pourtant si parfait entre eux. Hier soir encore, ils avaient échangés des baisers passionnés, et maintenant tout était fini. Comme ça, en quelques minutes, un amour qui durait depuis des années, qui avait résisté à tout, s'était éteint. Comment cela était ce possible ? Il n'avait rien vu venir. Remus en avait il vraiment aussi marre de lui? Pourquoi ne lui avait il jamais rien dit ? Etait-il toujours un gamin immature et un égoïste comme Remus le lui avait craché au visage? Sirius se posait tant de questions. Sa vie entière allait changer. Sans son Moony tout était si différent. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucune saveur. Pourraient-ils se réconcilier après une telle dispute ? Sirius avait des doutes. Remus ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions. Il était toujours très clair. C'était fini.

xxxx

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, le calme régnait dans la maison. Il fut étonné de découvrir la pièce vide et la table non mise. Remus avait pour habitude de se lever tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner et l'odeur de café parvenait toujours aux narines de Harry quand il entrait dans la cuisine. Il commençait à être inquiet. Ce silence et l'absence des deux hommes avaient ils un rapport avec la dispute? Pourtant Harry n'avait plus entendu de cris en sortant de la salle de bain. Ils avaient dû se calmer et sûrement se réconcilier. Le rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescent quand il pensa à la façon dont les deux hommes avaient dû mettre fin à leur dispute. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient toujours pas descendus.

Harry commença à mettre la table, son parrain et Remus seraient probablement affamés quand ils descendraient. Il fit chauffer le café et prépara les toasts. Ne les voyant toujours pas arriver et se disant que les deux hommes préféraient, de toute évidence, rester au lit pour faire des câlins, il se décida à manger tout seul.

Harry débarrassait son bol quand son parrain pénétra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme porta son regard sur Sirius pour le saluer et faillit faire tomber le récipient quand il vit sa mine effroyable. Ses yeux étaient rougis comme s'il avait pleuré. L'adolescent ne s'était pas attendu à voir son parrain ainsi. On n'était sûrement pas aussi abattu après avoir fait l'amour avec l'être aimé.

Sirius salua brièvement Harry d'un faible "Bonjour" et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi affligé. Que s'était-il passé avec Remus? Il était figé, n'osant adresser le moindre mot à l'homme.

Sirius resta assis un long moment dans le silence, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'avait pas envie de manger, il avait perdu l'appétit.

Alors qu'un lourd silence planait au dessus de la table et que Harry, toujours immobile devant l'évier se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son parrain, ce dernier renifla et ses yeux rougies croisèrent les iris émeraudes.

- "Il m'a quitté!" Parvint difficilement à avouer Sirius avant de cacher sa tête dans ses bras. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Harry resta interdit un instant et avança d'un pas en direction de son parrain. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre aux paroles de l'homme.

- "Remus!" Reprit Sirius d'une voix lasse. "Remus m'a quitté."

- "Quoi?" Demanda enfin le plus jeune qui d'abord étonné par la nouvelle, comprit la raison pour laquelle son parrain était dans un tel état.

- "On s'est disputé ce matin," confessa Sirius en relevant la tête. "Il est parti. Il ne veut plus être avec moi."

- "Je …", tenta Harry mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- "Je n'ai pas faim." Déclara l'aîné en se levant et en quittant la cuisine, tête baissée et le dos rond.

Harry suivit son parrain des yeux avant de se laisser glisser sur une chaise essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Ainsi donc Remus était parti. L'information se répercuta dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Tout comme celui de ses parents, le couple que formait Sirius et Remus était un modèle de longévité. Ils avaient traversé tant de moments difficiles ensemble et leur couple avait toujours tenu bon. S'ils étaient parvenus à tenir durant l'horreur de la guerre contre Voldemort c'est parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur amour avait eu raison de tous les obstacles. Et à présent, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, la flamme s'était éteinte.

xxxx

La semaine passa lentement et Harry dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, Remus ne rentrerait pas. Sirius restait des journées entières enfermé dans sa chambre, ne faisant une brève apparition dans la cuisine que pour grignoter un peu dans le plat que Harry avait préparé. Le jeune homme voyait chaque jour l'état de son parrain empirer. L'homme était abattu. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de s'habiller et de se raser. Sans Remus, il était perdu. Remus était l'amour de sa vie, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le coup fatal avait été asséné la veille quand Sirius avait décroché le téléphone. Il en avait laissé tomber le combiné quand Remus à l'autre bout du fil lui avait dit qu'il était en France et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Sirius, qui jusqu'alors avait espéré, avait vu tous ses espoirs s'envoler. Harry ne l'avait plus vu depuis.

Il débarrassa la table et mit le tout dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle façon moldue. Il avait encore pris son repas seul. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son parrain, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider l'homme. Sirius avait toujours été son modèle, un homme fort avec de solides épaules sur lesquelles on pouvait s'appuyer. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa à l'état dans lequel il était. Il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Sirius avait toujours été là pour le conseiller, le réconforter ou simplement l'écouter. Il se devait à son tour de lui venir en aide. L'adolescent pris son courage à deux mains et quitta la cuisine, bien résolu à parler à Sirius et à le sortir de sa léthargie.

Il monta lentement les escaliers, repassant en boucle dans sa tête les mots qu'il devait dire à son parrain. Arrivé devant la porte close, il respira un grand coup et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes et n'ayant pas de réponse, il se permit d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Les rideaux rouges et or étaient tirés et la chambre était faiblement éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Son parrain était allongé sur le dos. Harry avança à pas feutrés, ne sachant pas si l'occupant était endormi. Ce n'était pas le cas et les yeux ouverts de Sirius fixaient le plafond. L'homme ne réagit pas à la présence de l'adolescent.

- "Sirius!" L'appela t-il d'une voix hésitante. Aucune réaction. "Sirius", tenta t-il de nouveau, le regard posé sur l'homme.

Sirius se redressa et laissa tomber ses jambes sur le coté du lit. Il fit un mince sourire à son filleul qui prenant cela pour un encouragement vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- "Harry, je suis désolé." S'excusa t-il d'une voix rauque. "Ca ne doit pas être marrant pour toi de rester dans cette maison. C'est pas le genre de vacances rêvées." Poursuivit-il, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses traits.

- "C'est pas grave, et ce n'est pas ta faute." La rassura Harry. "Je… j'étais inquiet pour toi. Je… je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi." Avoua l'adolescent, la tête tournée vers son parrain.

- "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Harry, je vais bien." Tenta de la rassurer Sirius.

- "Non, tu ne vas pas bien Sirius, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis une semaine. Tu…"

- "Je n'ai pas envie de manger. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Sans Remus…Sans Remus…Je…"

- "Je comprends." Admit Harry posant une main sur l'épaule de son parrain.

De le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il avait tant d'affection pour lui qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire tout oublier, revoir ce sourire si séduisant, ce regard si envoûtant.

- "Ca va aller Sirius." Souffla Harry, accentuant la pression sur l'épaule de son parrain qui bougea la tête en signe de dénégation.

- "Remus m'a abandonné. Je suis tout seul maintenant." Renifla Sirius.

- "Non, tu n'es pas seul Sirius. Je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi." Lança Harry qui avait glissé sa main sur la joue mal rasée de l'homme pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Sirius."

Harry fit preuve de beaucoup d'audace et sans quitter les prunelles aciers, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. C'était un contact doux, plein de tendresse. Le jeune homme passa lentement ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. Il avait tant rêvé de faire cela.

- "Harry! Que fais-tu?" Le questionna l'homme après l'avoir repoussé.

- "Je .. je voulais te réconforter." Avoua le plus jeune d'une petite voix, baissant la tête, honteux.

Sirius scrutait son filleul, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce dernier l'avait embrassé. Il en oublia soudainement tous ses malheurs, toute sa peine accumulée depuis une semaine. Une seule question se posait dans son esprit, que venait-il de se passer ?

- "Je suis désolé Sirius. Mais je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi." Admit Harry qui releva la tête pour croiser les iris qu'il aimait tant.

- "Harry, tu es gentil. Mais…"

- "Comment?" Le coupa t-il. "Comment puis-je te rendre le sourire. Je sais à quel point tu aimais Remus et qu'il t'as brisé le cœur en partant. Je sais qu'il faut du temps pour se remettre d'une telle blessure mais… mais je t'aime tant Sirius que je ne supporte pas te voir dépérir ainsi." Lança Harry d'une seule traite.

Sirius resta sans voix après les mots de son filleul.

- "Ne me repousse pas." Le supplia t-il en lui tendant la main.

- "Harry! Te rends tu compte de ce que tu dis!" Tenta de le raisonner l'aîné.

- "Je dis que je t'aime."

Il se rapprocha de son parrain pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres mais Sirius posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser.

- "Harry, arrête! On ne peut pas."

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et de son poids il le fit basculer sur le lit pour capturer sa bouche qu'il se mit à piller sans retenue...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** En tant que fan des SBRL ça m'a brisé le coeur de devoir séparer ces deux là car ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais pour la suite de mon histoire, je n'avais pas le choix.


	4. Chapitre 3 : A propos de nous

**Chapitre 3 : Au sujet de nous**

Un mince filet de lumière pénétra dans la chambre révélant l'épaule dénudée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Le reste de son corps était dissimulé sous un drap de satin. Au coté de l'adolescent, un homme aux cheveux mi longs, aux joues mal rasées et possédant un regard acier à vous faire frémir, caressait du bout des doigts la peau légèrement hâlée de son nouvel amant.

Sirius laissa ses yeux errer sur le visage endormi de son filleul. Il était si paisible. L'homme sourit à cette vision avant de pousser un grand soupir. Il mériterait d'être damné pour avoir succombé à la tentation. Il n'avait pas pu repousser les avances du plus jeune et avait commis un acte impardonnable en couchant avec son propre filleul, le fils de James, son meilleur ami. A l'instant, il se dégoûtait. Comment avais t-il pu faire une telle chose?

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés de Harry. Des images se dessinaient dans son esprit. Il revoyait le jeune homme se tordre de plaisir sous lui, le supplier de le prendre puis jouir entre ses mains. Il avait ressenti tant de plaisir cette nuit alors qu'il possédait son filleul. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux en y repensant. Il était vraiment un monstre pour avoir profité ainsi du jeune homme qui voulait simplement le consoler. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé ? Harry était jeune, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ses paroles, la confession de son amour n'étaient que des mots d'adolescent. Il aurait dû l'arrêter et le raisonner. Mais non, il avait abusé de son filleul et s'était servi de son corps. Certes, il n'avait plus repensé à Remus depuis la veille mais à quel prix. Le doux visage de son ancien amant ne s'était à aucun moment substitué à celui du jeune homme. Cette nuit, Sirius n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Harry, pour les prunelles émeraude de l'adolescent.

Tandis qu'il se maudissait une nouvelle fois, il sentit le plus jeune remuer contre lui. Harry ouvrit lentement les paupières qui papillonnèrent un moment avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur l'homme allongé à ses cotés.

- "Bonjour!" Le salua t-il, un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- "Bonjour Harry!" Lui répondit Sirius qui ne savait pas comment aborder le problème.

Harry étouffa un bâillement et étira ses bras avant de se coller davantage à l'homme qui se sentit électrisé par ce contact. Sirius inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, la discussion qui allait suivre s'annonçait difficile.

- "Harry!" Commença t-il pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune. "Il faut qu'on parle."

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- "Ca!" Poursuivit l'homme en montrant l'espace entre eux. "Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit était une erreur, une énorme erreur."

- "Mais…" Le coupa Harry.

-"Laisse moi finir s'il te plait!" Reprit Sirius en se redressant pour couper tout contact physique avec l'adolescent. " Je suis ton parrain Harry. Tu es le fils de mon meilleur ami. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner là dedans. Tu es si jeune, tu as tant de choses à découvrir sur la vie, sur l'amour. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir profité de toi…"

- "Ne dis pas ça!" L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. "Tu n'as pas profité de moi. Je t'aime Sirius, depuis si longtemps. Je le voulais. Je voulais que tu me prennes, je voulais être tien." Avoua t-il, le visage cramoisi.

- "Harry!" Tenta de le résonner Sirius. "Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour."

- "L'amour c'est ce que je ressens pour toi." Déclara t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- "C'est ce que tu crois."

Sirius était troublé par le regard si vert de son filleul. Il pouvait y lire tant d'émotions. Il posa sa main sur la joue qu'il caressa tendrement.

- "Harry!" Souffla t-il. "On ne peut pas, je suis désolé."

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et passa ses jambes sur le coté du lit. Le drap glissa révélant un corps merveilleusement sculpté. Il se pencha pour ramasser son sous-vêtement qu'il enfila en se levant.

- "C'est à cause de Remus?" Questionna timidement Harry.

Sirius se retourna pour lui faire face.

- "Ca n'a rien à voir avec Remus." Répondit t-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Le rejet de Sirius était comme une déchirure. Après cette nuit, il avait espéré que son amour était réciproque et qu'il pourrait y avoir une histoire entre eux. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas de lui. Pour l'homme il resterait toujours son filleul.

xxxx

La tension régnait entre les deux hommes. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Sirius qui venait de faire un vrai repas depuis une semaine quitta la table sans un mot et sortit de la maison pour aller bricoler sa moto dans le garage. Harry passa la matinée à faire un peu de rangement dans le salon puis sortit faire quelques courses. Il ne vit Sirius ni au déjeuner ni durant toute l'après midi. L'homme, de toute évidence, l'évitait.

Harry préparait le repas pour le dîner quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec son parrain. La chambre de ce dernier était entrouverte et Harry put admirer le torse musclé de l'homme qui retirait son T-shirt taché de cambouis.

L'adolescent donna un petit coup sur la porte pour signaler sa présence et sans être invité pénétra dans la chambre.

- "Harry!" S'exclama son aîné.

- "Sirius, il faut qu'on parle. On ne peut pas continuer à s'éviter ainsi." Exposa t-il en se rapprochant de l'homme.

- "On a déjà réglé le problème ce matin." Souffla Sirius, enfilant un nouveau pull. "Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter."

- "Non, rien n'est réglé. Tu as passé la journée à m'éviter. On n'a pas échangé un seul mot. Je ne supporte pas cette situation." Cria Harry en se jetant aux pieds de Sirius. "Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime tant. Ne me rejette pas!"

L'auror s'agenouilla et entoura de ses bras le plus jeune.

- "Harry, je suis tellement désolé. Ne pleure pas. Tout cela est de ma faute."

Il lui releva la tête et son cœur se serra à la vue des yeux embués de larmes de son filleul. Il le serra davantage contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- "Pardonne moi Harry! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je regrette tant."

- "Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?" Demanda Harry entre deux sanglots. "Tu aimes toujours Remus."

- "Non, pour Remus, c'est fini." Avoua t-il en s'écartant légèrement pour faire face à Harry.

- "Et moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

- "Je t'aime beaucoup Harry. Mais pour le reste je ne sais pas. Tu es mon filleul, tu es si jeune." Dit-il en déposant des baisers sur le visage de ce dernier pour sécher ses larmes.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

Note de l'auteur : Dans les SB/HP, on a rarement, même jamais l'occasion de voir la réaction de James vu qu'il est mort. J'avais vraiment envie de montrer cette confrontation entre les deux amis car il est évident pour moi que James serait complètement opposé à une relation entre son fils et Sirius.

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

Une bièraubeurre à la main, un magazine de Quidditch devant les yeux, James se prélassait tranquillement dans le salon, se remettant de ce long et pénible voyage. Sa femme et lui étaient rentrés depuis moins d'une heure d'un séjour de deux semaines dans les Balkans, séjour dont il se serait bien passé.

Il parcourait les pages, lisant quelques anecdotes sur les différentes équipes quand il entendit du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever, qu'un jeune homme possédant les mêmes traits que lui, pénétrait dans le salon.

- "Harry!" S'exclama t-il en avançant vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Bon retour à la maison mon grand."

- "He! Prongs! J'ai le droit à un câlin moi aussi?" Lui demanda Sirius qui entra à son tour dans la pièce portant à bout de bras les affaires de Harry.

- "A l'inverse de mon fils, tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout, Padfoot." Avoua James.

Il desserra son étreinte et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent avant d'aller serrer la main de son meilleur ami.

- "Où est maman?" Demanda Harry.

- "Elle est montée prendre un bon bain, le voyage était très éprouvant."

- "Ca m'étonne beaucoup que tu ne sois pas dans la baignoire avec elle." Rigola Sirius.

- "Je ne suis pas comme toi Padfoot. Toujours à coller ce pauvre Moony. D'ailleurs il n'est pas venu avec vous?" Se renseigna James en remarquant l'absence de son autre ami.

- "C'est fini avec Moony." Répondit Sirius après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Harry. "Il m'a quitté."

- "Quoi?" S'étonna James. "Quand? Que s'est t'il passé?"

- "On s'est disputé et il m'a quitté. Il est parti vivre en France. Tout est fini entre nous." Expliqua Sirius. " Il ne reviendra pas, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Et non, il y a aucune chance qu'on se remette ensemble." Compléta t-il pour couper cours à la question de son ami."

- "Je n'arrive pas à y croire." Concéda James, sous le choc de la nouvelle. "C'est si soudain. Tout allait parfaitement bien entre vous. Padfoot et Moony, ça devait être pour la vie."

- "Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

- "Tu as l'air de plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle." Remarqua James.

- "Ce n'était pas le cas au début. Tu pourras demander confirmation à Harry, j'étais une vraie épave. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai tourné la page. Et j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie." Ajouta t-il après avoir vu le signe de tête de Harry.

- "Déjà! Tu perds pas de temps!" Nota James. "C'est quelqu'un que je connais."

- "C'est moi." Intervint l'adolescent qui se rapprocha de Sirius, voyant que ce dernier était incapable de répondre.

- "Très drôle, Harry." Commenta son père.

- "Mais c'est la vérité Papa." Insista t-il, prenant la main de Sirius qui n'osait toujours rien dire.

- "Harry! Arrête ça, c'est pas drôle du tout." Répéta James qui n'appréciait pas la mauvaise plaisanterie de son fils.

- "Papa, je ne rigole pas. Je suis le nouveau petit ami de Sirius." L'informa t-il une nouvelle fois, le regard sérieux.

- "C'est vrai Prongs." Se lança enfin Sirius. "Harry et moi sommes ensemble."

Il adressa un sourire au jeune homme et serra fortement sa main dans la sienne.

- "Quoi?" Cria James après avoir vu leur échange.

- "Harry et moi sommes ensemble." Expliqua de nouveau Sirius.

- "Quoi?" Rugit James de plus en plus sous le choc, la colère commençant à se dessiner sur ses traits.

- "Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Comme un couple." Redit Sirius, plus lentement, détachant chaque mot pour permettre à James d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- "Ce n'est pas possible." S'insurgea ce dernier.

- "Pourquoi pas ?" Le questionna Sirius.

- "Padfoot, dois-je te rappeler que Harry est ton filleul." Tenta d'expliquer James, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas exploser face à l'ampleur de la situation.

- "Je sais qu'il est mon filleul mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer." Assura Sirius, plus sérieux que jamais.

- "Non."

- "Prongs, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre pour toi, mais j'aime Harry…"

- "Et je l'aime aussi." Le coupa Harry, bien décidé à affronter son père pour défendre son amour.

- "Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis." Essaya t-il de le raisonner. "Tu es si jeune."

Il se détacha de Sirius et déterminé, se rapprocha de son père pour se mettre face à lui.

- "Je ne suis plus un enfant, Papa. Je suis assez grand pour choisir la personne avec qui je veux être. J'aime Sirius et c'est avec lui que je veux être."

- "Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils?" Beugla James, lançant un regard menaçant à son meilleur ami. "Que lui as-tu fait?"

- "Rien James. Ca s'est fait comme ça."

- "Ah! Je vois." Lança James d'une voix furieuse. "Moony t'a plaqué. Tu t'es senti seul et mon fils était là. Tu t'es dit que tu pouvais te consoler avec lui. Tu me dégoûtes."

- "Jamais j'aurais fait ça Prongs, tu le sais."

- "Papa, ce n'est pas la faute de Sirius." Le défendit-il. "C'est moi. Je l'aime tellement et depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler." Confessa t-il.

- "Harry, mon bébé." Dit son père d'une voix douce, le serrant dans ses bras. "Tu ne sais pas…"

- "Non!" Le repoussa t-il. "Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais peu importe, Sirius et moi nous nous aimons et nous resterons ensemble avec ou sans ton accord."

James poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle chose.

- "J'ai besoin d'un verre." Déclara t-il en faisant l'éviter, d'un coup de baguette magique, un verre et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

- "Prongs!"

- "Tais-toi!" Ordonna t-il. "Je ne veux plus t'entendre."

Sirius et Harry restèrent silencieux regardant James se servir un verre. Ce dernier, cherchant désespérément à retrouver une certaine contenance, laissa le liquide descendre lentement dans sa gorge, le brûlant, lui réveillant peu à peu les sens. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun ne sachant que dire. La discussion avait été éprouvante et un moment de répit s'imposait.

- "As-tu touché mon fils?" Questionna James avec agressivité après avoir vidé son deuxième verre.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de son meilleur ami qui se figea à la question.

- "As-tu touché mon fils?" Redemanda James, la colère montant de plus en plus en lui.

- "Je…" hésita Sirius, ne sachant pas si dire la vérité ne rendrait pas son ami plus menaçant.

- "Alors?" S'impatienta t-il.

- "Je ….Euh … touché … comment ça?" Bégaya Sirius, cherchant désespérément à contourner la question pour son propre bien.

Harry regardait son petit ami ne sachant pas comment il pourrait lui venir en aide. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux et à l'instant il avait peur pour Sirius.

- "Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux voulais dire Padfoot. L'as-tu oui ou non touché?"

James perdait patience et Harry se décida à intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

- "Papa, je…"

- "Harry, reste en dehors de ça." Lui conseilla t-il avant de se retourner vers l'autre homme et d'ajouter d'un ton agressif. "J'attends ta réponse Black."

- "En fait …. Euh … on … euh … oui." Souffla Sirius, la tête baissée ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard furieux de son ami.

- "Slaud. Comment as-tu osé abuser de mon fils?" Hurla James s'approchant de Sirius qui eut tout juste le temps de redresser la tête pour voir un poing s'abattre sur son visage. Il tomba à terre sous la violence du coup.

- "Sirius!" Cria Harry en se précipitant à ses cotés.

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à croire que son père venait de frapper l'homme. Il porta sa main à la lèvre en sang de son petit ami, puis lui caressa le visage.

- "Comment as-tu pu violer ton propre filleul?" Cracha de nouveau James, regardant avec dégoût son ami toujours à terre.

- "Papa, Sirius ne m'a pas …"

- "Comment peux tu le défendre après qu'il…"

- "Que se passe t-il?" Demanda Lily en entrant dans la pièce. "J'ai entendu des cris."

Ses yeux firent le tour du salon et elle resta stupéfaite par la scène qui s'y déroulait. Sirius était à terre, du sang sur le visage, Harry à ses cotés, lui tenant la main. James était debout, devant eux, prêt à frapper, plus menaçant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- "James, que se passe t-il?" Questionna t-elle d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

- "Ce slaud a violé Harry." Lança t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de l'homme à terre. Sa vue le répugnait.

- "Quoi?" S'étonna sa femme, n'osant croire aux paroles lâchées avec dégoût par son mari.

- "Il a profité de Harry." Confirma t-il.

- "Je n'aurais jamais fait ça." Intervint Sirius qui s'était relevé et tenait la main de Harry. "Jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à Harry."

- "Alors comment appelles-tu ce que tu lui as fait?"

- "Je lui ai fait l'amour." Avoua t-il avec sincérité.

- "C'est encore plus horrible." S'écria James au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sa femme, toujours aussi déconcertée par la situation, le fit asseoir sur le canapé, posa une main sur son épaule et observa son fils qui essuyait le visage en sang de Sirius.

- "J'aimerais bien comprendre." Déclara Lily.

James poussa un grognement, ne réalisant toujours pas que Sirius avait couché avec son fils, son jeune et innocent petit garçon. Il en voulait tant à son meilleur ami. S'il le pouvait, à l'instant, il lui enverrait un sortilège impardonnable, sans aucun remord et en sachant très bien que ça lui vaudrait un enfermement à Azkaban. Il essaya de respirer un grand coup, tentant de faire taire la voix en lui qui disait de tuer Sirius sur le champ.

Lily regardait, tour à tour, son mari, Harry et Sirius, attendant toujours une explication. L'adolescent déposa un baiser sur la lèvre blessée de Sirius et se tourna vers sa mère qui affichait un air des plus étonné.

- "Maman." Commença t-il. "Sirius et moi, nous nous aimons."

- "Quoi?" Demanda t-elle aussi stupéfaite que son mari l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt.

- "Sirius et moi formons un couple et quoique vous en pensiez papa et toi, nous resterons ensemble."

- "Harry! Je …."

- "Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous à admettre." Reprit l'adolescent voyant que sa mère était sous le choc. "Mais je suis amoureux et heureux. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'interdire de le voir car si vous vous opposez à notre amour, je partirai. De toute façon nous sommes fiancés. " Conclut-il en montrant l'anneau qu'il portait à la main gauche.

-"C'est vraiment le bouquet ça." Déclara James et submergé par tant d'émotions et de colère, il s'évanouit…


	6. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic touche malheureusement à sa fin.

Epilogue :

Le soleil brillait au dessus de Godric's Hollow annonçant une agréable et chaude journée. James, installé dans une chaise de jardin pour lire comme tous les matins les nouvelles du monde sorcier dans la gazette, tentait d'oublier sa très mauvaise nuit. Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article qui allait faire grincer quelques dents. Cette journaliste avait le don pour s'attirer les foudres des personnalités du monde sorcier sur lesquelles elle avait écrit des sornettes. James en savait quelque chose, puisque après la guerre cette femme avait écrit tout un tas de ragots mensongers sur sa famille. Il passa rapidement sur les faits divers pour s'intéresser aux pages sportives.

- "Salut Prongs."

James releva les yeux de son journal pour voir son meilleur ami remonter l'allée. Des images de son ami défilèrent dans son esprit et le firent grimacer.

- "Que fais-tu là?" Le questionna t-il, étonné de sa visite.

- "Merci pour ton chaleureux accueil Prongs." Rigola Sirius. "Je viens chercher Harry."

- "Quoi?" S'étonna James.

- "Tu es sur que ça va? Tu as une mine épouvantable." Commenta Sirius.

- "Mauvaise nuit." Répondit-il brièvement. "Que lui veux-tu à Harry?"

Sirius regarda attentivement son meilleur ami qui avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il avait de toute évidence très mal dormi.

- "Tu m'as demandé hier matin si on pouvait prendre Harry quelques jours à la maison car tu devais partir avec Lily dans les Balkans."

- "Ah oui, on doit partir en début d'après midi." Se souvint-il.

- "Tu as pas l'air en forme." Constata à nouveau Sirius.

James retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et les porter sur l'autre homme. Il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et se mit à paniquer.

- "Padfoot! Toi et Moony ça va?"

- "Oui." Répondit Sirius, très étonné de la soudaine question de James et plus particulièrement par son attitude.

- "Vous vivez toujours ensemble? Vous vous aimez toujours? Tout va bien?" S'informa de nouveau James.

- "Bien sur, Prongs. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas avec Moony?"

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et parut soulagé avant de poser une nouvelle question tout aussi déconcertante.

- "Tu as des vues sur Harry?"

- "Quoi?" S'étonna Sirius.

- "As-tu des vues sur mon fils, Padfoot?" Demanda une nouvelle fois James.

- "Tu es sur que ça va, James. Tu poses de drôles de questions. Harry est mon filleul, pourquoi j'aurais des vues sur lui? C'est un enfant. Et le seul homme qui m'ait jamais intéressé c'est Moony." L'éclaira Sirius. "Pourquoi tu me demande ça?" Questionna t-il, curieux du comportement étrange de son meilleur ami.

- "Excuse moi. C'est à cause d'un mauvais rêve."

- "Quel genre de rêve." S'enquit-il.

- "Rien d'important." Mentit James qui ne voulait plus repenser à cet affreux cauchemar.

- "Allez raconte! Pour qu'il te mette dans un état pareil, ça devait pas être un doux rêve de Lily." Plaisanta son ami qui prit place sur une chaise face à lui.

- "Ok!" Concéda James. "Remus t'avais quitté et…"

- "Quoi? Moony me quittait!" S'exclama Sirius ne pouvant imaginer une chose pareille. "Je comprends à quel point il t'a marqué ce cauchemar. C'est terrible. Je n'y survivrai pas si Remus me laissait."

- "C'était pas le pire." Avoua James.

- "Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que Moony me quittant?"

- "Toi et mon fils." Rétorqua t-il. "Toi et mon fils amoureux et fiancés." Précisa James.

- "Harry et moi!" Répéta Sirius incrédule. "Tu fais vraiment des rêves bizarres." Rigola t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

- "C'est pas drôle Padfoot! Harry et toi vous débarquiez dans le salon et vous m'annonciez que vous étiez ensemble. Tu avais couché avec mon fils et puis vous deviez vous marier." Raconta James.

- "Epouser Harry!" Ricana t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire.

- "Qui va épouser Harry?"

Sirius se ressaisit quand il entendit cette voix si familière et se leva pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

- "Tu tombes bien Moony." Déclara t-il tout en serrant le lycanthrope contre lui, un bras posé sur ses hanches. "James était en train de me raconter un rêve très hilarant."

James ne releva pas au mot "hilarant" et se remit dans la lecture de son journal peu enclin à entendre son ami rigoler de son horrible cauchemar qui l'avait beaucoup perturbé et amené à se poser de sérieuses questions. Il avait été tellement soulagé quand il s'était réveillé ce matin et qu'il avait réalisé et que toute cette histoire entre Sirius et Harry n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Depuis il n'arrivait plus à retirer cette image de sa tête.

Remus était tout aussi étonné que son petit ami du mauvais rêve de James. Leur ami faisait vraiment des songes très étranges. Ce n'est pas la relation entre Sirius et Harry qui l'avait le plus marqué mais sa rupture avec Sirius. Jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de l'homme, il l'aimait trop.

James finit par lever les yeux de son journal au silence soudain et vit les deux hommes étroitement enlacés qui échangeaient un baiser passionné peu soucieux du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- "Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça dans mon jardin. " Se plaignit-il.

- "Tu devrais être content Prongs." Déclara Sirius après avoir relâché les lèvres de Remus. "Tu es ainsi certain que je n'ai aucune vue sur ton fils." Rajouta-t-il avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de son amant qui n'émit aucune protestation et qui bien au contraire se pressa davantage contre lui et lui caressa le dos.

James soupira face à cette scène, se disant que ses amis ne changeraient jamais. Cependant il était heureux de les voir ainsi. Les deux hommes formaient un si beau couple. Il y avait toujours eu un lieu spécial entre eux. James et Sirius s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et étaient devenus rapidement les meilleurs amis. Ils s'entendaient à la perfection tels des jumeaux. Entre Sirius et Remus, c'était complètement différent. Les deux hommes se complétaient. Ils étaient chacun une partie d'une même entité. Il sourit en repensant au jour où ces deux-là s'étaient enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre.

_Cela faisait une semaine que les maraudeurs étaient de retour à Poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année d'étude dans la prestigieuse école de magie. James était bien décidé à conquérir Evans et à profiter au maximum de cette dernière année d'insouciance avant de se lancer dans cette horrible guerre._

_Il était très enthousiaste en ce début d'année mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son meilleur ami. Sirius avait un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée. Il s'isolait souvent et était beaucoup trop calme aux yeux du poursuiveur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius était un véritable boute-en-train toujours prêt à faire une blague aux Serpentard ou à trouver une nouvelle idée de jeu. Mais là, il était complètement passif et par moment James pouvait déceler de la tristesse dans les yeux aciers de son ami._

_James ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ils avaient pourtant passé une grande partie des vacances ensemble à préparer puis emménager l'appartement que Sirius avait pu s'acheter avec l'héritage de son oncle Alphard. Ils y avaient donné beaucoup de fêtes avec des amis, mais sans Remus et Peter qui étaient partis en vacances avec leur famille. Sirius avait été déchaîné durant tout l'été, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un chez lui, même s'il savait qu'il serait toujours le bien venu chez les Potter._

_Mais depuis une semaine, le garçon enjoué avait laissé place à un adolescent solitaire. James, qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami, décida de faire quelque chose. Il devait découvrir ce qui le tracassait et le mettait dans un tel état._

_Il attendit que Sirius soit seul dans le dortoir pour mener son petit interrogatoire. Il commença par parler de tout et de rien avec lui avant de lui demander pourquoi il avait l'air si triste depuis la rentrée. Il dut lui tirer les vers du nez mais son ami finit par lui révéler qu'il était amoureux. James en était tout excité, après tout Sirius n'avait semblé montrer jusqu'à alors aucun intérêt pour la gente féminine malgré que la plupart des filles de Poudlard auraient tout donné pour attirer son attention. Sirius avait un charme qui lui valait l'admiration d'une grande partie de ces demoiselles mais n'avait jamais été intéressé. Enfin maintenant, les choses avaient changé car une de ses filles avait capturé le cœur du beau brun._

_James parvint aisément à soutirer à Sirius le nom de l'heureuse élue et ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit cri de surprise quand il apprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille. Le cœur de l'insaisissable Sirius avait été dérobé par un garçon, un garçon châtain avec des yeux ambre et un lourd secret. Sirius était tombé amoureux d'un de leur ami, un autre maraudeur, Remus Lupin._

_Passé le choc de la nouvelle, James se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi étonné qu'il l'aurait dû l'être. Il avait toujours trouvé que ces deux-là avaient une relation particulière. Sirius était très protecteur avec Remus et le lycanthrope ne se laissait complètement aller qu'en présence de l'autre garçon. James en sourit. Ils formeraient un très beau couple. Il ne restait plus qu'à aider Padfoot à se dévoiler._

_Cependant Sirius avait bien trop peur de perdre l'amitié du lycanthrope et préférait taire à jamais son amour plutôt que de briser cette relation si privilégier qu'il avait avec le châtain. James se décida à intervenir pour les contraindre à se dévoiler. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que le lycanthrope partageait les sentiments de Sirius. Il l'avait observé depuis sa discussion avec Padfoot et avait remarqué les regards, les sourires, les petits coups d'œil discret que Remus lançait à leur ami._

_Le poursuiveur avait un plan. Il demanda à son meilleur ami de l'attendre dans le dortoir et de rester caché sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à son signal. Sans connaître les intentions de son ami, Sirius s'exécuta._

_James trouva facilement Remus, en train d'étudier dans la salle commune, il alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé dans le dortoir. Le châtain le suivit dans les escaliers. _

_"De quoi voulais-tu me parler James?" L'interrogea t-il alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir._

_James ferma la porte et s'y adossa, un sourire espiègle sur le visage._

_"Assis toi!" Lui proposa t-il. _

_"James, j'étais en plein dans mon devoir de potion, alors dis moi ce que tu voulais!" Déclara Remus qui resta debout face à son ami._

_"Bon très bien." Acquiesça le poursuiveur. "Je sais que tu es amoureux." _

_"Quoi?" Bredouilla Remus, dont les joues prenaient une jolie teinte cramoisie._

_"Je sais que tu es amoureux." Répéta James. "Et je sais de qui." Ajouta t-il._

_"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Mentit Remus, prenant un visage impassible pour tenter de cacher sa gêne._

_"Pas de ça avec moi Moony." Sourit James."Après tout, tu n'as pas avoir honte de l'aimer."_

_"Comment peux tu dire ça?" S'insurgea le châtain. "Je trahis sa confiance, son amitié. S'il savait ce que je ressentais il me fuirait. Il se serait dégoûté de savoir que chaque nuit je rêve de lui, que je l'observe du coin de l'œil quand il se déshabille, que tout mon monde s'illumine quand il me sourit…"_

_"Tu devrais lui dire." Lui conseilla James._

_"Pour qu'il me rejette?" Grimaça Remus._

_"Comment peux tu savoir ce qu'il ressent si tu ne lui parles pas. Tu pourrais avoir des surprises."_

_"Je suis lucide James. Je sais que Sirius ne m'aimera jamais." Conclu t-il tristement._

_"Tu te trompes." Lança une voix._

_Remus se figea soudain à l'attente de cette voix et se retourna pour voir son ami apparaître à l'autre bout du dortoir, la cape d'invisibilité à ses pieds. Sirius, un doux sourire affiché sur les lèvres s'avança lentement vers son ami._

_"Je t'aime Remus." _

_James préférait laisser ces deux là s'expliquer. Il quitta le dortoir, tournant la tête avant de franchir la porte pour assister au premier baiser du nouveau couple. Il redescendit dans la salle commune heureux que ses deux amis se soient enfin trouvés._

-"Prongs! Tu es retourné aux pays des rêves."

La voix de Sirius sortit James de ses pensées et de cette journée où il avait aidé les deux hommes à se déclarer. Il leva les yeux sur Sirius et Remus qui avaient cessé de se dévorer.

-"Ah! Tu te rends enfin compte de ma présence." Rigola James. "Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à explorer la cavité buccale de ce cher Remus."

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à la remarque alors que Remus, d'un naturel timide, pris une jolie couleur rosée.

-"Sirius, Remus, bonjour!" Les salua Harry en passant la baie vitrée. "Vous avez l'air en forme." Ajoutant t-il en se rapprochant des hommes pour les étreindre tour à tour.

James regarda d'un très mauvais œil son fils se serrer contre son parrain. D'horribles images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il secoua la tête. Il s'agissait juste d'une étreinte amicale. Il n'y avait rien de romantique. D'ailleurs, Remus aussi prit Harry dans ses bras pour le saluer. James respira un grand coup. Quand ce satané cauchemar allait-il arrêter de le tourmenter?

- "Tu as beaucoup grandi Harry." Constata Sirius, face au jeune homme. "Et je vois que tu es devenu très séduisant. Tu dois faire des ravages à Poudlard."

Une alarme retentit dans la tête de James aux paroles de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout la gêne de Harry. Il suivit l'échange sans rien dire mais prêt à agir si Sirius allait trop loin avec son fils. Il se figea soudain à cette pensée. Que lui arrivait-il? Son cauchemar l'avait complètement traumatisé. Harry était tout simplement en train de rigoler avec son parrain et Remus et de leur raconter des anecdotes sur son année scolaire. Sirius n'était pas attiré par Harry, il aimait Remus. Il en avait eu la preuve quelques instants auparavant quand les deux hommes faisant fi de sa présence s'étaient embrassés à en perdre haleine.

- "Sirius, Remus, vous êtes déjà là." Remarqua à son tour Lily en sortant dans le jardin. "Tu as l'air contrarié mon chéri." Ajouta t-elle à l'attention de son mari.

- "Encore dans son rêve." Répondit Sirius pour lui. "Si tu t'occupais plus de lui Lily, au lieu de faire des rêves étranges ton mari ferait de doux rêves." Conseilla t-il d'un sourire en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami.

- "Ma femme s'occupe très bien de moi." Déclara James en se levant pour donner une tape à Sirius.

- "Tout à fait." Acquiesça Lily. "Et pendant que vous continuez à vous chamailler." Poursuivit-elle à l'adresse de son mari et du chien noir qui lui courait après. "Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Par une si belle matinée on peut le prendre dans le jardin."

Remus lui proposa de l'aide et tout deux passèrent la baie vitrée pour disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry regardait hilare son père être poursuivi par son parrain. Ce dernier entendant les rires de son filleul se détourna de sa cible première et fonça sur le jeune homme qui tomba à terre sous le poids de l'animal. Sirius, fier de son coup, se mit à japper et à léchouiller son filleul.

- "Padfoot! Pas touche à mon fils!" Se mit à crier James, courant vers eux.

Le reste dans la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur, autour d'une belle table, avec des rires, des histoires et un regard, celui de James qui continuait d'être méfiant à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Tout ceci était absurde mais ce rêve l'avait marqué et James resterait, à tout jamais, tourmenté par cette image de Harry déclarant que Sirius et lui étaient fiancés.

**FIN **

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et oui, toute cette histoire n'était que le fruit de l'imagination débordante de James. J'ai eu l'idée de cette petite fic pour décrire les réactions de James au couple Sirius/Harry. Et même si j'aime bien ce couple, je suis avant tout une fan des SBRL et je ne pouvais pas séparer ces deux là. Donc Sirius et Remus filent toujours le parfait amour et toute cette histoire n'est qu'un très mauvais rêve qui a quand même pas mal perturbé James.

Pour le petit Flash back, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de glisser un petit SBRL, je les aime trop. Et d'ailleurs si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration j'aimerais bien développer ce passage du point de vue de Sirius. Mais je ne sais pas encore si il est préférable d'écrire à la première personne ou la troisième personne. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis ça m'aiderait.

Voilà j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite fic. Vos avis et critiques sont les bienvenus.


End file.
